


Green Means Go

by Calalizzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calalizzi/pseuds/Calalizzi
Summary: When Hermione Granger has prepared a night of kinky roleplaying fun for herself and her new boyfriend nothing could go wrong, right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Green Means Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to try my hand at another fest, this is seriously a wonderful way to start writing again. I do not own Harry Potter. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

Green Means Go

She was exhausted. Hermione Granger felt as though her eyelids were closing as she dragged her body through the Floo and into her London flat. After four consecutive 12 hour shifts at St. Mungo’s, Hermione would often find herself passed out on the living room sofa for a few hours until an owl from Ron, Ginny, or Harry woke her up with a tap to the window. Today was not one of those days. 

Usually, she saw the Weasley clan and her nieces and nephews every Sunday when Molly hosted her weekly ‘family’ meal. As Hermione’s best friends were all happily married with multiple children, it appeared as though they always chose the day after her longest workweeks to pop up in her life outside of those scheduled get-togethers. 

Lately though, even when they’d reach out for a visit outside of family time, Hermione would push them off, claiming exhaustion or some other ailment.

Shrugging off her Medi-Witch robes, Hermione maneuvered herself into the bathroom, opening up her medicine cabinet to find a Pepper-Up potion. No matter how tired she was this evening, she knew she’d need to push on through. She had plans tonight. 

She downed the Pepper-Up in one chug, gasping at the chalky taste she would never get used to and started her new end of the workweek routine--a shower and preparation for a night with Him. 

The water was lukewarm when she stepped into the shower, evidence of the old pipes in the Muggle building. Keeping her back to the spray Hermione quickly scrubbed the day off of her body. She hummed some song from a movie she had dragged Him to the weekend before, the thrill and excitement of His imminent arrival motivating her to power through her shower and the rapidly cooling water.

Her friends didn’t know about Him. Well, they knew Him, but they didn’t know that she was seeing Him in a personal capacity. If they did, she’s pretty sure Ron would demand his mother disowned her and Harry would argue with her about his intentions. 

Ginny would probably smile widely behind the two of them, a baby to her breast, and send her that knowing look that meant Hermione would need to “spill” about their time in bed together. Not that she would, Hermione wasn’t comfortable with sharing details of her intimate relations. Plus, if Ginny knew how the two of them had connected and where she’d probably demand Hermione take her there and Hermione was not prepared to bring Harry and Ginny Potter to the Muggle world and especially not to the Velvet Trunk. She would never let them loose in her world of kinky fuckery.

Hermione shut off the water and grabbed a towel, drying off her body as quickly and efficiently as she could, stepping into the bathroom she folded the towel placed it on the toilet seat, and perched with a bottle of lotion. 

Mapping out her body with the lotion and her hands, Hermione noted the fading bruises and marks from the last weekend she spent with Him, reminiscing on a particular scene that brought goosebumps to her skin and twisted her nipples to delicate peaks. 

No longer in a rush, Hermione caressed her body feeling the heat build in her belly and wetness grow between her thighs. She could feel her need to grow exponentially as she thought of their first experience together and the way He could expertly usher her into subspace. Letting her fingertips ghost over her nipples and down her tummy into the thatch of curls between her legs, Hermione teased her body awake preparing for her Wizard. 

Her fingers curled into her body sinking into the wet heat between her thighs and reaching for the spongy button within her that she knew would make her sing out her pleasure. Her fingers worked their magic, pulling soft sighs and moans from her lips as her pleasure built. She could feel her orgasm approaching, one hand was plucking her nipples, one after the other, furiously and the other was curling and thrusting pulling her towards a toe-curling climax. 

Hermione’s lips parted, her breath coming out in shaky pants and -- her mobile blared from the bathroom countertop. 

Hermione immediately pulled her hand from between her thighs, reaching with the other for the phone, licking the sticky juices off of her skin as she answered the phone. 

“Hello?” Her voice is husky and slightly muffled but she knows anyone on the other end wouldn’t care, only six people have her number. 

“Hermione, I’m downstairs. Can you buzz me up?” His voice was confident and strong on the other side of the phone.

“Hey, give me a sec and I’ll buzz you in. Everything is set up for our evening, I handled it all last night so I wouldn’t have to rush around when I got home. I’m going to leave the front door unlocked, please go into my office and I will join you when you text me that you’re ready.”

She wrapped a towel around her body as they spoke, making her way out of the bathroom and towards the entryway of her apartment, buzzing him up. She looked around the living space, making sure the apartment wasn’t a complete wreck and slipped down the hallway past her office and back to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. 

The sticky residue from her interrupted almost orgasm reminded her of what was to come. Quickly she got dressed in the outfit she had picked out the night before, knowing that this fantasy was one the two of them had spoken about multiple times; any nerves she had were stamped down immediately at the sound of his voice.

“Hermione, I’m coming in.” From her bedroom, she could hear the front door open. He fumbled around in the main room for a few minutes before she noticed the sound of his leather-soled shoes coming down the hallway. Hermione’s heart fluttered quickly as she thought of the implements that awaited them. 

The footsteps stopped outside of her door and Hermione held her breath at the thought of him just on the other side.

“Darling, please be aware that I’ve disconnected your Floo. I need about five minutes before you can come in.”

He didn’t wait for a reply before going into the office. Hermione let out a sigh and sat on the edge staring down at a pair of shoes she hadn’t worn since before the war. 

She sat quietly, her hands folded in her lap, fingers itching to take up the nervous habit from her childhood of playing with the hem of her skirt. Her insides flip-flopping again as she closed her eyes concentrating on her breathing counting down the minutes to herself. 

When she reached zero, Hermione stood slowly turning to face her mirror. Straightening her shirt, she pushed her nerves aside one last time and left the room, stopping at the shut door that led to her home office now transformed to match his office instead. 

With another shaky breath, Hermione knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

The door swung open with magic, the walls of her usually pristine and modern home office matching the stonework of one of the Professor’s offices at her alma mater and sitting behind her desk, now transfigured to look like his own claw-footed monstrous stone work station, was Professor Draco Malfoy, the current Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

“Ms. Granger, I thought we had agreed your late-night visits to my office were no longer appropriate now that you have completed your detentions. Please return to your dormitory immediately and do not come back here without my expressed permission or I shall have to inform the Headmistress that her shining pupil is once again breaking school rules.”

Her voice took on a low timbre similar to that of Professor Snape’s, the tone causing more liquid pleasure to slip from between her already engorged lower lips and flood her fresh knickers. 

Hermione felt herself clench her thighs together, noting his eyes tracking her movement, and one of his eyebrows lifted and a smirk pulled at his lips. 

“Professor, I’m sorry for coming here unannounced, especially on a Saturday evening. It’s just--I have a problem and I’m not sure who I can go to for help.” Hermione felt herself slip into student mode easily. Even ten years out of Hogwarts, Hermione realized, she was still the swotty girl she used to be. 

Draco’s expression shifted to concern as Hermione fully entered ‘his’ office.

“If there is something you are struggling with, Ms. Granger, it’s my job as your Professor to ensure your safety.” He stood from his desk leaving the marking he was working on after capping his red ink. He made his way around the desk and leaned against the front of it, his bum perched on the surface.

Hermione followed his lead sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of him anxiously fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

“Sir, I--” She started to speak and then gulped, playing up her innocence. “You see, sir, Professor Snape had us work on Amortentia earlier this week and one of the other students in my class thought it would be fun to dose some the girls with a lust potion and well---”

“Ms. Granger this is utterly inappropriate. Why are you coming to me with this issue? Surely, your Head of House or Madame Pomfrey will assist you with your ‘problem’.” 

Hermione watched hungrily as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. He was playing his role well. Her mood shifted, and she realized she could make him want to help her. She could make him do anything she wanted and knew just how to do it. But first, she had to plead. 

“Sir, please. I can’t go to them, and I can’t ask for help from one of the boys in my year.” She could feel her emotions growing, and leaned forward in her seat.

“And why can’t you ask a boy your own age for help?” His voice was stern but laced with arousal. 

“I’ve never done this before, sir. And I don’t want my first time to be with a fumbling boy.” Hermione took this moment to launch herself out of her chair and to the floor, finally allowing the building tears to burst forth and slide down her cheeks. “Sir--Draco, please. I’m so wet and I don’t know how to make it better. My fingers aren’t enough. Your fingers will feel so much better. Help me stop this aching feeling. I promise it’ll feel good for you, too. I just can’t cum, my arousal just keeps building and it’s getting worse. Please.”

“It’s Professor Malfoy to you, Ms. Granger, and please stop crying, you are making a fool out of yourself.”

Hermione allowed him to pull her to her feet. 

“I want you to help me, Professor Malfoy? I need it.” She pouted, crossing her arms in front of herself and swinging her body side to side. 

She watched as he took a deep breath and slid his teaching robes from his shoulders, slinging the robes over the back of his chair and undid his cufflinks. He dropped them into the drawer of his desk before rolling up his sleeves.

“I will help you, Ms. Granger.” He spoke softly into the room, flicking his wand and transfiguring the chair she had previously been sitting in into a dark green armchair, similar to the one she knew was in his rooms at Malfoy Manor. His eyes glittered as he took her in. “But you will listen to me. If you are unwilling to follow my directions, I will not help you. You can go right now and go ask one of those boys you mentioned earlier for help, or you can trust me.”

“But sir--” His hand slipped into the hair at the back of her head and pulled her eyes to his. 

“You have two options here, Ms. Granger.” Hermione’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. “Do you understand me?”

Hermione nodded sullenly, he may be turning her on with his obvious dominance and power, but she could still be bratty about her willingness to give up control. 

“You need to agree to this vocally, Ms. Granger.” Professor Malfoy snapped and Hermione took a step away from him, shrinking from the sound.

“Ugh, fine, I guess.” She tried to shrug his hand from her hair and he pulled on her curls harder. “Alright, alright. Gosh. Yes, sir. I promise to listen to you, sir.”

“Good girl.” He let go of her hair and reached out to her and caressed her cheek. “Now Ms. Granger, please divest yourself of your knickers.” 

“Fine.” she flounced away from him, ensuring his eyes weren’t leaving her body. “But only because I like you.”

Professor Malfoy moved into the transfigured chair and watched as she slid her drenched underwear to the ground. Hermione didn’t even bother to pick it up off the floor. He could clean that up.

He patted his thigh and beckoned her over. She hesitated, wanting to resist. But when she was close enough that he was able to grasp her wrist, Professor Malfoy yanked her body across his lap and flipped her skirt up, baring her naked bum to the cold air of the room. Goose flesh stood on her skin as she adjusted to the temperature and Hermione lay there, squeezing her eyes shut breathing in the scent of him. She could feel the world around her shift as she waited for him to make the first move. The edge of her vision blurred as she rubbed her thighs together.

Professor Malfoy’s fingers delicately moved over her bottom etching designs into her skin with his fingertips before boldly squeezing each cheek of her arse. Hermione leaned into the sensations, feeling more pliable than before feeling that floaty warmth that she craved.

“Ms. Granger, you will be trying many new things today. The first of which is a spanking, if at any time during our night together you find that you do not consent to this experience you need to be vocal about it. I will be checking in on you throughout our time together, but you need to be open about your experience as well. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Hermione nodded. Her face was already flushed, lips parted. She waited for what was next. She already knew what their safeword was and was coming into the experience completely open-minded, but Hermione was grateful that he was issuing this reminder during their scene. They may be roleplaying and both already consenting to the experience, but especially while she was playing this role there was a chance that she may forget something.

Professor Malfoy got her used to his hands upon her before he started to warm up her bottom with light slapping. She breathed through her nose, arching her back and leaning her bottom into the feelings. She loved spanking and could feel the skin on her bum warming and pinkening to the activity. 

Slowly, he warmed her up, building the strength of the slaps, landing blows across her skin, not focusing on one specific place. After twenty-five slaps he stopped, caressing her pink bottom and checking in with her. Her cheeks were flushed as well, and she started to feel like she was somewhere else, just floating.

“Ms. Granger, what color are you currently feeling? Green means go, Yellow means slow down and Red means stop. I will ask you this a few times throughout our time together. Please answer whichever color you are feeling.” He continued to stroke the heated skin of her arse, his fingers slipping delicately between her thighs finding her slick cleft and sliding up and down her slit.

“Green, sir.” She moaned, pressing her hips back against his fingers. “I’m very much at green, Professor.”

“Very good.” 

Professor Malfoy started her spanking again, increasing the pace and pressure of his slaps moving to a beat that only he could hear. Hermione could feel his erection press against her belly as he continued to spank her, usually, she could handle 25 warm-up slaps and 25 of varying pressure before she needed him to move on to something heavier. 

She had made sure her favorite paddle was in the room the night before and had even bought a new cane just in case they were interested in trying something new. 

As his hands slowed down she let out a whine from her throat.

“Little girls who complain do not get orgasms.” He spoke sternly in a tone she had never heard before and slid his hand back between her thighs. “Do you want an orgasm, Ms. Granger?”

He was teasing her, and she was eating it up. Desperate to cum, she had to exclaim, even though the words in her head couldn’t clearly explain how needy she was for release. 

“Yes! Of course. Please, sir!”

He removed his hands from her body and let out a chuckle, smirking.

All of a sudden, Hermione felt her head get jerked up and her hair being pulled.   
“Stand up, Ms. Granger.” She tried to find her bearings. “Now.”

Scrambling to her feet, Hermione stood before him. 

“Strip, girl.” He commanded, as he too stood and started to unbuckle his pants. He yanked his oxford shirt out and unbuttoned the top as quickly as his fingers could manage and stripped himself bare watching her do the same. When he dropped his pants to the floor his erection bobbed out in front of him and Hermione, nude except for her knee-high socks, knelt to the floor taking him in her mouth. 

“Her--Oh Merlin.” He groaned out as she took him all the way down her throat, her nose brushing against his pubic hair as his fingers grasped at her hair. 

She bobbed up and down, breathing through her nose as she continued to swallow his cock. 

“Ms. Granger.” He spoke sternly using the hand in her hair to pull her off of his cock. “On the desk. Now.”

Professor Malfoy helped her onto his desk and settled between her thighs, his hands massaging against the caning marks she had from the week before. 

He leaned down and swiped his tongue up her slit and across her clit, ensuring that she was ready for him before standing and positioning himself at her entrance.

“What color are you, Ms. Granger?” He asked her again.

She smiled widely, her cheeks flushed.

“Green, sir.” She replied. And he slid deeply into her, splitting her in two with his thick cock. 

“Ah, Fuck.” And with that first thrust, Professor Malfoy turned back into Draco. “Hermione, you feel so good.”

He held her down on the desk by her hips, drilling into her over and over. Hermione reached up to his face and pushed his fringe off of his forehead.   
He could feel her stretching around his cock, the only sound he could hear was the squelch of her juices as she accommodated his girth and accepted him into her body with enthusiasm. He bent down to take one of her dusky nipples in his mouth, his tongue laving the peak as one of her own hands reached up to pluck at her other nipple. His other hand slid through the dew at the apex of her thighs and Draco started massaging her clit as he thrust more shallowly into her.

“So good,” Hermione’s mouth dropped open as she released a wail and he moved off of her nipple and kissed her soundly, covering her little huffing and moaning sounds with his mouth. Draco continued to circle and press against her clit, feeling her body clenching lightly around his shaft. He tried his hardest to keep his rhythm as her orgasm approached, her eyes slamming shut and she threw her head back, fingers grasping and scrambling for purchase on his forearms. Her body attempted to squeeze him out as she came, and his hips jerked with no clear rhythm as he orgasmed inside her, spurting into her body.

He kissed her soundly before pulling out of her and collapsing in the green chair in front of the desk. He sat there, legs spread staring at her with a sappy smile on his face. Hermione’s face and chest were flushed with arousal and her legs were splayed. He watched as his cum dripped from her pussy lips and splattered against the stone desktop.

“Hermione, that was amazing.” She rolled her head to the side and flashed him a smile.

“I know.” She slides off the desk, and glides towards the door, not bothering to pick up her clothes. She’s not ashamed of her body. “Are you coming? I bought us another carton of that ice cream you like.”

“The Pistachio Almond?” He grinned, lunging out of the chair and chasing her down the hallway in his exuberance.

“Hey, you better share it this time. I didn’t get any last weekend.” She shoved him out of the way as they approached the refrigerator and bent over to open the freezer door. He lightly slapped her ass again watching it jiggle. “Didn’t Professor Malfoy get enough of punishing poor Ms. Granger?” 

Draco pulled open the cabinet beside the refrigerator and pulled out a bowl before moving to the utensil drawer and grabbing a spoon.

The clearing of a throat turned them both around and startled Hemione and Draco from their post-coital ice cream party. They hadn’t noticed the redhead and brunette sitting on the sofa, their mouths gaped open. 

Hermione dropped to the ground behind the kitchen counter. Feeling around on the floor for the Kitchen floor mat and attempted to pull it around her body like a towel as she stood to face her best friends.

“How long have you been here?” She tried to make herself seem unaffected by their sudden appearance in her flat. She was probably failing.

“We came in somewhere around ‘Ms. Granger this is utterly inappropriate.’” Ginny laughed as Harry averted his gaze from his naked best friend and his childhood enemy; while his wife took in the marks and bruises with a glimmer in her eye and a grin on her face. 

Hermione flushed from the tips of her ears down past her chest. 

“I need details.” Ginny raised an eyebrow as she watched the color spread. Draco on the other hand seemed to enjoy the attention, his cock now back to half-mast as he took in the scene. Ginny’s eyes slid down his body and back to Hermione. “But maybe not tonight, it looks like you may be getting busy again.”

Pulling her husband to his feet, Ginny winked at Hermione. She led Harry back to the front door pushing him in front of her and guiding him past her nude best friend.

“You owe me,” She said as she eyed the naked couple, plucking the carton of ice cream out of Hermione’s hands and the spoon that Draco had in his and leaving following her husband out of the flat. 

“You disconnected the Floo but didn’t lock the door?” Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco. His only response was to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder, carrying her into her bedroom and tossing her on to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, kind or constructive, please review.


End file.
